The Vampire In The Library
Just PAGE me pal, I'll be BOOKED until Tuesday. Oh, hello boys and girls, I was just on the TELEGROAN with my LOCAL LI-SCARY-AN! By the way, WELCOME to the TWENTY-FOURTH TERRIFYING-TRIBUTE OF CREEPS CASTLE. Speaking of books, here's a NASTY-NUGGET about what a man finds in his LISCARY! It's called... In June of 1938, a man walked along a sidewalk up, in Vermont one afternoon. He walked into a library and went up an aisle, coming across A Christmas Carol By Charles Dickens. The man read some of it silently and then put it back on the shelf. The man wandered around the place, sitting down at a table and noticed the young female librarian over at the desk, sitting and writing on a sheet of paper with a pencil. He smiled, then saw something a bit creepy. It was a shadowy-figure upstairs in a dark area of the library. It stood up, at the balcony, seeming to stare down at him. The man was startled with fear and quickly fled. The man walked down the street to a bar. He entered it, going up to the counter. "Hi George, can I get a Wild Turkey please?" the man asked the bartender. "Hi Jeffrey, sure!" George The Bartender replied, with a grinning-face. Jeffrey gave George a quater and George poured him a glass of Wild Turkey from a bottle. "Thank you" Jeffrey said and gulped it down. Jeffrey returned to the library, moving into an aisle. His eyes gradually looked upstairs, seeing the shadow-figure still standing on the balcony. Jeffrey gasped and found himself walking up the steps a little bit. "Come on up here Jeffrey. No one can see nor hear me except you" the shadowy-figure beckoned in a low-voice. "What and who are you?" Jeffrey heard himself ask it. "I am a creature of the night and hide in dark places of the Earth!" the figure answered. Jeffrey hesitated at the last step. The thing came into the light from the dark area of the balcony. Jeffrey saw that it was an ancient vampire, wrinkled and aged. The creature wore a red cape around itself, having bat-like ears. It observed Jeffrey with shining-white pupils within its dark-eyes. The light shone on the vampire's ancient, pale-flesh, showing part of its bald head. "How about a bite, Jeffrey?" the vampire mumbled through its fangs. Jeffrey ran downstairs, sitting down at the same table he had sat at before. He clenched his eyes shut, but peeled them open, seeing the vampire was still upstairs only now up, at the foot of the staircase. Jeffrey observed in terror, blackened-slime dripping down the steps, from the monster's mouth, as it hung it open, hissing away. The vampire began descending the staircase, stepping in the slime, making splashing noises. As it continued to hiss, Jeffrey got up, running out of the library. Jeffrey sure looked like he was rather STAIRED TO DEATH hee-hee. That vampire really knew how to STEP DOWN from his position UPSCARES! He must have thought it SUCKED Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha.